


Our story

by Idrk6677



Category: Newsies, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Foster Care, How Do I Tag, Hurt Albert, Idiots in Love, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Poor Albert, Race is an IDIOT, Texting, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: Everyone knew that Albert and Race were best friends and nothing could come between them.  If you asked them they would say exactly that, however they would recall a time in high school. Their friendship almost ended, if it did they don't think they’d be alive now.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer/JoJo (Newsies), Finch/Specs (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Brooklyn Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Newsies fic without any crossover so I hope you guys like it.

Everyone knew that Albert and Race were best friends and nothing could come between them. If you asked them they would say exactly that, however they would recall a time in highschool. Their friendship almost ended, if it did they don't think they’d be alive now. 

FLASHBACK:  
Race was texting on his phone during Chem and he didn’t notice that a new kid showed up in his class. It got his attention when the teacher called his name. 

“Anthony, can Sean sit next to you for the semester?” 

Race’s head shot up and shortly after he got distracted by the arms on this guy. 

“Uhhhh sure” Race responded not knowing what he was agreeing to. Sean walked over to his new desk and gave a small smile to Race. 

“Hey, I’m Sean but I go by Spot” Spot said as he gave out a hand to Race to shake. 

“I um I’m Race, it's short for Racetrack but that's a whole different story. Well actually my name is Anthony but I go by Race...” Race had to stop himself from ranting and shook Spot’s hand. 

Race got distracted the rest of class due to the short, hot guy next to him with the huge arms. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that really complemented his arms. 

The bell rang to signal lunch and Race got up to pack up his stuff. 

“Do you maybe wanna join me and my friends for lunch?” Race asked. 

“I don't have anywhere else to go so sure” Spot said with a slight smile. 

Spot followed Race to the cafeteria and to his table. Race introduced him to everyone and then sat down next to Albert. Jack and Davey were in a debate about why Jack can’t jump off the Brooklyn bridge so they didn’t notice Spot. Mush and Blink were too busy making out to notice as well. Specs and Finch just nodded and waved. Albert didn’t like this new Spot guy, and he definitely didn’t like how Race looked at him. 

Albert had the biggest crush on Race, he has since 8th grade and only Jack knew. Their group all came together in middle school but Jack, Race, and Albert had all known each other since pre-school. Albert only had these people, he was in a foster home run by Snyder. Snyder didn’t care about the kids; only the money. 

“So Spot, where are you from?” Race asked, trying to break the silence. 

“Brooklyn” Spot answered plainly. Hearing the answer Spot gave, Jack’s head spinned, 

“Wait, did you say Brooklyn?” Jack asked. 

“Uh yeah, why?” Spot said confusly. 

“So would you say that hypothetically if someone would jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, would they survive?” 

“Jack no!” Davey interrupted.


	2. Crying on the bathroom floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and Jack have a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again!! so this chapter is kinda short, but the FLUFFFFF

Spot calmly explained to Jack that jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge was dangerous. Jack seemed to understand but Davey was still nervous. Race was expecting Lunch to go by fast as it usually does, but Spot seemed to make time move slower. Race knew that he liked Spot, heck he knew the minute he saw him. 

Albert was jealous, and it was quite obvious to the person who knew about his crush; Jack. Jack made a mental note to check in with Albert during Gym because they shared that class. Jack had been there for him when he first came out as Bisexual, and when he first found out about Albert’s crush. 

“Why did you move to Manhattan?” Race asked Spot, trying to make conversation. 

“Needed a change, and being kicked out of all the schools in Brooklyn would do that” Spot muttered. 

“Why were you kicked out?” Race asked, of course being too nosey for his own good. 

“Started a few fights, nothing too major” at which Albert scoffed and drew awareness to himself. With everybody's eyes on him, he got up from the table and walked away into the hall. Jack got up shortly after and followed him. Race was confused at these actions but didn’t make any move to follow the two boys. 

“What is their problem?” Spot asked. 

“Actually no idea…” Race answered, taking a look at his phone to check for any recent messages that Jack might have left. Race was confused, but he knew that his friends could handle whatever that was. 

“Are you going to follow them?” Spot once again asked. 

“No, I think they are okay.” 

But in the hallway where Albert and Jack were, Albert was far from okay. Albert was sitting on the floor in the boys bathroom crying and Jack was there to comfort him. 

“Why can’t he see that I like him?” Albert asked Jack in between sobs.

“Well I guess that's because you don't actually like him…” Jack replied. 

“What?” 

“You are in love with him. You don't like him but instead you love him.” Jack clarifies.


	3. Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert's hurt emotionally and Race misunderstood a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy, I'm having so much fun writing this and I absolutely hate having to hurt Albert like this.

“Okay, but so what if I love him? It’s not like he feels the same.” Albert says still sobbing into Jack’s shoulder. 

“Maybe not, but he’s still your best friend.” Jack points out, and wipes the tears off Albert’s face. 

“Will he ever feel the same? I mean you saw how he looked at Spot.” Albert asked, still sobbing and still in Jack’s lap. 

“I guess only time will tell, but what I do know is that he loves you too, just not in the way you want him too.” 

“When did you get so wise?” Albert chuckles out, his tears slowing down. 

“I don’t know, Davey is corrupting me for the better.” Jack laughed and helped Albert stand up. Jack led him to the sink so Albert could wash his face. Once he did, Albert felt much better but he still needed to sit down. He sat down and Jack sat next to him, Jack always knew that Albert had anxiety and that physical contact helped it. So once again, Jack pulled Albert back on his lap and sat there hugging him. 

Back in the cafeteria the group was packing up all their belongings because the bell was about to ring. Race noticed that both Jack’s and Albert’s stuff was still there so he decided to pack it up and go look for them. 

“Hey, Spot what class do you have next?” Race asked. 

“Math, I think”

“Perfect, Davey has the same class. Just follow him and you’ll be alright” Race said about to run out of the cafeteria. 

Race looked all around their usual spots and couldn’t find Jack and Albert anywhere. He finally decided to check the boys bathroom and he found them. Except he found Albert sitting on Jack’s lap, and he didn’t know what to think. The poor guy's head is spinning! 

Jack looked up and saw Race, and his eyes went wide. He gently tapped Albert to make him aware, so Albert turned around and saw his best-friend. Before either Jack or Albert could say anything, Race dropped their stuff and stormed off. Albert went back to crying on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Okay this is what I am going to do, I am going to drive you back to my house. I’ll let Davey know what happend and have him meet us there after school. Okay?” Jack asked, he stood up again and just like last time he helped Albert stand up. 

“Yeah, okay” Albert stated and walked back over to the sink to once again wash his face. As Albert was doing that Jack’s phone started blowing up with text messages from his friends. 

Davey: Hey where are you? Is Albert okay?

Blink: Dude what is going on? Race is angry and sad? 

Specs: Okay I just heard a rumor and I really hope it's just that… A rumor 

Mush: Jack? Is Albert okay? I don’t believe the rumor because I know Albert was upset and I know that physical touch helps him. Please make sure he is okay for me? 

Jack smiled down at his phone when he read Mush’s text, Mush was always a good friend and he knew what it was like to have anxiety. Jack took Albert and walked to his car, he opened the door for Albert and then went to the driver’s seat. 

“Starbucks or McDonalds?” Jack asked. He knew that Albert needed to eat or drink something. 

“Starbucks, please” Albert smiled knowing that his friends was going to take care of him.


	4. Pancakes and Apple juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes care of Albert and some friends visit to make sure he's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I wrote it at almost midnight and haven't edited it. But I just wanna say that Jack being a good friend is just awwwww

Jack went through the Starbucks drive thru and got Albert’s drink, to make him feel better. After Jack got his drink, he headed to his house. He couldn’t take Albert to Albert’s house considering Snyder was there all day and it wasn’t a safe place to be. 

Jack pulled into the drive-way and ran over to Albert’s side to open his door. Jack helped Albert into the house and went to get him some comfortable clothes to change into. Albert went to sit down on the couch and waited for Jack. 

“Okay Albert, go to the bathroom, take a shower, and change into these new clothes.” Jack slightly mothered him. Albert simply nodded and got up to go follow those directions. 

“Thank you, so much Jack” 

“No problem Al, try to relax okay?” 

“Yeah okay.” 

While Albert was in the shower, Jack started making pancakes for Albert because it was his favorite food that Jack can make. Jack plated the pancakes and poured Albert some Apple juice; again his favorite. 

Albert stepped out of the shower feeling more relaxed then he had all day. He dried off and put on Jack’s clothes; that were slightly too big for him. He exited the bathroom and headed toward the amazing smell. 

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked once Albert turned the corner into the Kitchen. 

“Better, but I can’t stop wondering about what Race is thinking.” 

“I understand that, I already talked to Davey and Mush so they are sorting things out.” Jack replied, handing Albert his plate and cup. Jack and Albert headed to the couch and put on a movie as they ate. 

“Thank you so much Jack, I just don't know what happened.” Albert stated, starting to feel himself start to cry again. 

“What are friends for? And hey, I am sure that everything will work out” Jack reassured. 

Jack knew that Albert was head over heels for Race, and he knew that Race was oblivious. Jack had helped Albert through this kind of thing ever since Albert started liking Race. Race would always fall for the bad ones. For example, back in Freshman year, two years ago, Race dated Morris Delancey. Albert was so heartbroken having to see his friend go through such a terrible relationship. 

Jack knew that people were probably going to stop by after school to check on Albert, and he was almost 90 percent sure one of those people were going to be Race. No matter how stupid Race can be sometimes, Albert and Race always came first. 

Albert finished up his pancakes and his drink so he got up and cleaned his dishes. He looked up at the clock that hung above the stove and saw that school ended in ten minutes. 

“Hey Jack, do you mind if I take a nap?” Albert asked. 

“No, go ahead.” 

“Thank you, and if Race shows up can you let him know that he can wake me up?” He asked again, feeling sad. Jack slowly nodded in reply and Albert went to Jack’s bedroom to take a nap. 

While Albert napped Jack was getting an update from Davey…

Davey: Okay so, Race was freaking out at first but I sat him down before English started and filled him in on what happened. Well everything, excluding Albert having a major crush on his and has forever :). 

Davey: But in all honesty, I think he has calmed down. How’s Albert doing?

Jack: Better then can be expected actually! He is taking a nap but people can stop by if they want. 

Davey replied with an ‘okay’ and Jack started cleaning up a bit in the kitchen. He tried to do it as quietly as he could so he didn’t risk waking up Albert. About thirty minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. He knew it was one of his friends probably worried about Albert. He opened the door and it was Mush and Blink. Jack let the couple in and led them to the living room. 

“How is he?” Mush asked, knowing how Albert can get. 

“He is fine, taking a nap now but I think he’s going to be good when he wakes up.” Jack filled Mush and Blink in about the events of that day. Mush and Albert became friends Freshman year and the two suffered from the same mental illnesses; depression and anxiety. Unlike Albert, Mush prefers that no one touches him except Blink while he’s in an episode. 

“I’m glad he’s okay! Will you tell him we came by?” Blink added, knowing that he and Mush should headout in a minute. 

“Yeah of course!” Jack stood up and walked the couple to the door. As he was just about to close it he saw Race’s car pull up...


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Albert talk. And somethings come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I hate writing dialogue and that’s what most of this chapter is! Hope you like it!

Jack suddenly got very nervous, he didn’t know what Race was going to do or what Race was thinking. Jack saw Race’s car pull in and immediately thought ‘okay, here we go’. He was expecting Race to show up, after all Albert and him were probably always going to be bestfriends. 

Race stayed in the car for a minute figuring out how to apologize. He didn’t know why Albert was having an anxiety attack. And he definitely didn’t know it was about him. 

All Race could do was think of the mistake he made. How could he possibly think that Jack and Albert were a thing? It was a in the moment type thing, which he now deeply regrets. Before he could get out of the car he received a text. 

Spot: Are you there?

Race: Yeah…

Spot: Are you still in the car?

Race: Yeah…

Spot: Do you remember what I told you?

Race: Yeah?

Spot: So get your crap together and go make up with him!

Race: I don’t like you 

Spot: Sure you don’t. 

With that Race rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He headed to the front door and knocked. Before he could do anything, Jack opened the door. 

“Race! I totally wasn’t expecting you” Jack greeted him sarcastically. 

“Yeah yeah, where is he?” Race asked looking into the living room. 

“Sleeping in my room but he said feel free to wake him” Jack replied pointing to his room. Race nodded and headed to the room. He went in and closed the door behind him. 

“Albie?” Race whispered sneaking over to where his friend was laying. 

“Hmm?” Albert replied now awake. 

“Are you awake enough to talk?” 

“I guess” Albert said, sitting up a little to give Race his attention. Race sat on the bed next to him. 

“Look, I have no idea what went on today. But I do know that I am sorry for being a bad friend and for assuming something was going on.” Race confessed, looking a bit upset. 

“Tony, I’ll tell you why I was so upset. If you promise to not get mad at me, okay?” 

“I promise”

“Racer, I have been in love with you since 8th grade. And seeing you today with Spot and not me, I don’t know. I guess it broke something in me.” Albert explained, starting to cry. 

“Oh fuck! Albie… why didn’t you say something?” 

“I don’t know! I knew you probably didn’t feel the same!” 

“You idiot! I have literally been in love with you since third grade!” Race confessed, feeling like an idiot himself. 

“Wait really?” 

“Yes!” Race raised his voice and covered his face. 

“But what about all your other boyfriends?” Albert asked, standing up from the bed. 

“I only dated them because I thought that you didn’t like me and that I never had a chance!” 

“What about Spot?” Albert asked, just now remembering the short boy with the arms that started this all. 

“That’s complicated…”

“How so?” 

“Well after Jack took you home, Spot and I began to talk. And we’re dating however Spot is Poly…” Race began to explain. 

“What’s poly?” Albert asked. 

“Polyamorous, it means that he interested in a relationship with more then one person. And I think I’m interested in that too” Race confessed...

“Wait so how does Polyamory work?” Albert asked. 

“Well Spot and I were talking and he’s only interested in dating two people. And so am I, so how it would work is that he would date me; and I, him. And we both would date someone else. Like you…” Race explained, making his voice quieter at the end. 

“Tony…” 

“Albie…” 

“Are you saying what I’m thinking you’re saying?” Albert asked, scared of what the answer might be. 

“We would be willing to date you!” Race quickly answered, with a huge smile. 

“I barely know Spot” 

“Yeah so we actually discussed that too. You and I will date, and Spot and I will date; if you are okay with that. And then when and if you want to date Spot, he’ll be ready” Race informed Albert of everything Spot and him discussed. 

“Okay, I will give it a try!” Albert admitted. He went over to hug Race and Race was happy to oblige. 

Jack knocked on the door and he cracked it open; seeing his two friends hugging warmed his heart. He was happy that they made up and pieced things together


	6. Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Albert go out for ice cream.

Jack slowly shut the door letting Albert and Race have a moment together. He then pulled out his phone and started to text his boyfriend…

Davey: How is everything going?

Jack: They made up, just walked in on them hugging. 

Davey: Okay good, I was worried about Albert all day.

Jack: Yeah, me too. This was the worst I have ever experienced. 

Davey: It was bad, Mush had a minor panic attack because of how worried he was.

Jack: When he visited he seemed better, Blink was with him so that might be why.

Davey: Yeah, Blink is great for Mush and Mush is great for Blink. 

Jack: Our friend group has some pretty iconic couples

Davey: Yeah it does!

As Jack received the last text he heard the sound of the door opening. Albert and Race walked out of the room, with their hands intertwined. Jack immediately felt joy rush through his body, his two best friends were dating. 

“About damn time!” Jack sighed happily.

“You knew? And didn’t tell me?” Race asked, letting go of Alberts hand. 

“Dude, I’ve known since before Albert told me” 

“Wha… How?” Albert asked, he didn’t even know back then. 

“You two have been pining for each other for many years, even if you guys didn’t know it yet” 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Race asked. 

“Wasn’t my place, that and Davey would have killed me on sight.” 

“Yeah, he probably would have… wait Davey knew?!” Albert shouted. 

“Oh uh, no?” Jack realized he messed up. 

“Dude!” 

“I’m sorry Albie, he is my boyfriend and it’s hard keeping things from him.” Jack said with a slight smile. Race took Ablert’s hand again and pulled his toward the door. 

“We will get out of your hair, thank you so much jackie” Race smiled, and opened the door. 

“Yeah, anytime!” Jack waved them off and closed the door. Jack knew today was rough for everybody, so he invited Davey over to hang out. 

Race led Albert to his car and drove them to get ice cream, after all it was a long day. 

“So what happened with Spot today?” Albert asked, he was very curious with everything that happened after he left. 

“Well after I walked in on you and Jack, I went back to the table. I may have had tears in my eyes but that doesn’t matter. Spot comforted me and I explained what happened. And after Davey told us what action happened, Spot convinced me to go see you at Jack’s.” Race said, he was embarrassed with what had happened but in the end he was thankful it did. 

“No, I mean when you guys discussed being a couple… and me.”

“Oh, it was in gym class. I was flirting with him; as one does. And he said that you liked me, and that he also liked me. And then he brought up him being Poly, and it got me thinking if I was Poly. And I told him I thought I was and he said how hot you were. And then one thing led to the other and we started dating and we wanted to date you” Race explained complicatedly. Albert just nodded and said okay. 

As the two got to the ice cream shop they saw a group of their friends and decided to go join them. 

“Oh hey, guys!” Mush yelled over the crowd. 

“Hey Mush, what are y’all doing here?” Albert asked while waving toward them. 

“We knew Race took you here after a rough day, so we decided to come and say hey!” Mush explained and Blink walked up to them. 

“We wanted to check in and see how you were doing” Blink continued and looked down to see Race’s hand in Albert’s and smiled. 

“I see you guys are good then.” Blink winked and walked back to the group.

Race and Albert walked toward the group and joined the conversation. Before they could do anything the bell on the door rang and it caught their attention. It was Spot and when he saw Race and Albert together he smiled. Race walked up to Spot and kissed him, and it caught everybody's attention.


	7. The home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert told a funny story and Spot brought up some things from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse and hospital visits 
> 
> hope yall like it!

Everybody was confused as to why Race would hold Albert’s hand and then kiss Spot. Albert picked up on the confusion and went over to hug Spot; he wasn’t ready to kiss him just yet. Race smiled at this, he was so in love with these boys. 

Spot accepted the hug gratefully and smiled at the action. The three got their ice cream and left, leaving everybody still confused. Spot had walked to the shop so he headed to Race’s car. Spot and Albert got into the back while Race drove. 

“So how are you doing?” Spot asked Albert. 

“I’m much better, I just had an anxiety attack. It happens more than you think.” 

“Okay, that’s good! The part about you being okay, not the anxiety attack thing.” Spot laughed when realizing that he was nervous. Spot never got nervous so this was new, why was he nervous? ‘Oh crap, I like him more than I thought’ Spot thought. 

“Haha yeah” Albert replied. Spot only smiled at him in response. Race was happy that the two were talking and being nice to each other. 

“So do you have any embarrassing stories about Race?” Spot asked, trying to break the silence and he was generally just curious. 

“Dude, we have known each other since Pre-K. Of course I have embarrassing stories” Albert replied with a mischievous laugh. 

“Oh no…” Race said, Albert had some pretty bad stories of him. 

“Okay so there was this time where Jack, Race, and I were having a sleepover at Jack’s when we were in about fifth grade. And Race thought it would be a good idea to go up on the roof and have a water balloon fight.” Albert started, already laughing at the thought.   
“Albie please don't,” Race begged as he turned onto his streat. 

“Albie please do,” Spot mimicked and winked at Albert. Albert got distracted by how much he liked when Spot called him ‘Albie’, usually only Race does that and sometimes Jack. 

“As I was saying, like idiots Jack and I agreed and we climbed up onto the roof. We began to have the water balloon fight and Race thought it was a great idea to jump onto Jack’s shed but when he did it collapsed. Race had to go to the hospital and he still has a scar on his thigh and one on his back.”

“Albert, why?” Race whined, he did not want to remember that. All Spot could do was laugh alone with Albert. Albert always loved that story, he didn’t like the memory of him and Jack crying at the hospital because they were scared for their bestfriend. 

Race pulled into his drive-way and parked the car. His parents were out of town for the weekend so he had the house to himself; well besides his little sister but she wouldn’t bother him. She spent most of the weekend at her friends' houses anyways. 

“Where is Emily tonight?” Albert asked when he noticed all the lights in the house were off. 

“At her friends house, she’s in that stage of her life where she wants nothing to do with family.” Race explained as they walked toward the house. 

“I’m assuming Emily is your sister?” Spot asked as they reached the door. 

“Yeah, Emily is my sister. She’s in eighth grade.” Race stated, unlocking the door and headed in. Spot just nodded and followed. 

“Albert, are you staying here tonight or going back?” Race asked, he knew that Albert hated his house and would do anything to stay out of it. 

“Can I stay here? Snyder has been in a mood recently and no one wants to experience that” 

“Yeah sure, do you want to see if Elmer wants to come too? So he doesn’t have to go back” Race asked, Albert and Elmer were in the same home. Both of them were heavily abused by Snyder and hated it there. 

“I’ll text him but I’m pretty sure he is with JoJo tonight.” 

“Who’s Elmer and Jojo?” Spot asked, he didn’t know alot about this friend group mostly because he just met them today. 

“Elmer is my friend who is in my foster home with me and Jojo is his boyfriend” Albert explained and pulled out his phone to text Elmer. 

Albert: Hey, are you with Jojo tonight? 

Elmer: yeah, why?

Albert: Race wanted to know if you wanted to stay with him tonight if you were gonna go back home. I was just making sure you were going to be out tonight, Snyder is in a mood. 

Elmer: I’m def out tonight, I’ll be away all weekend. Are the kids alright? 

Albert: All three of them are out with friends, I wouldn’t let them be alone with Snyder. 

Elmer: Okay good! I always worry about them. 

Albert: yeah me too

Albert put his phone down and sat on the couch. 

“Elmer is with Jojo for the weekend and the little kids are safe with friends for the night so I do have to be back tomorrow night to keep them safe” Albert said. 

“Is your home not safe?” Spot asked, he too was in a foster home but his was safe. 

“No, it’s not. This dude named Snyder runs it and he only cares about the check he gets from the state. He abuses them and Albert and Elmer; the oldest, have to protect the other three little kids” Race explained, he hated that Albert had such a bad living arrangement. 

“Have you told your social worker?” 

“Many times, and many times I was told that I didn’t have any evidence. They totally ignored all the hospital visits I have because of broken bones or bruises.” 

“Albert, I am so sorry you shouldn’t have to deal with that.” Spot felt bad for all the kids in the home with Albert. 

“It’s hard to go back but someone needs to look over the kids. They are the only reason I haven’t moved in with Tony yet.” Albert explained, he cared for those kids, and he would risk his own life so they never got hurt. 

“I know that feeling, I’m currently in a home and I’ve been in a couple with terrible foster parents” Spot rarely brought up his past but he felt he needed too, to comfort Albert.


	8. End Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you guys so much for reading! It’s been a pleasure 🥰. Sorry it’s a very short chapter

Race was in the kitchen making BLTs for his boyfriends while they were on the couch talking. 

“I am really sorry about your home situation, it really sucks” Spot said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Yeah it does, luckily I only have a few more months till I’m 18” 

“That’s good, as long as you stay safe.” Spot looked down between the two and took Albert’s hand in his. Albert jumped at the sudden contact but he looked down and saw his hand in Spot’s which made him smile. 

Spot couldn’t help but smile as well, he just met these two boys this morning and yet, they mean more to him then anything else in the world. 

Race walked in with the plates and handed them to Albert and Spot. Race noticed the hand holding and smiled, he was so happy. 

Maybe sometime in the future they’d look back on this day and laugh. They’d look back and see how the two became three and how the worst day in their life’s became the best. 

END FLASHBACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want me to write a fic about when the flashback is ended. Like when they are adults

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome <3  
> 


End file.
